Eldar
"The Eldar race is one of the most ancient of the galaxy. Proud and disdainful, they possess a very advanced technology and count some of the most powerful Psykers in their ranks. But they are on the verge of extinction. Their Psychic abilities and natural connection to the warp are a blessing as well as curse, with Slaanesh (the Chaos God of lust, greed, pleasure, and pain) always watching, eager to devour their souls. They can foresee their own inevitable destruction but they defy this fate, fighting desperately and courageously to prevent it." (Source) Ulthwé, Saim-Hann, Iyanden and Biel-tan will be the Craftworlds joining this war. As usual, a fifth Craftworld will be selected by the community later next year. (Source) Player Classes The following class descriptions are based off of their tabletop descriptions. It is expected that these classes will fulfill similar roles in the fields of battle of Eternal Crusade. ¹Dire Avengers: 'The Dire Avengers are first amongst the Aspect Warriors of the Eldar. They represent the War God’s unending thirst for vengeance upon a galaxy of woe, and as such they are merciless to their foes and unstinting in their devotion to their people. (Source) '¹Swooping Hawks: The Swooping Hawks are the swift airborne support of the Eldar warhost. They wear wings made of vibrating feather plates that incorporate small gravitic lifters, allowing them to soar high above the battlefield before swooping down on enemy units, firing into them with lasblasters and grenade packs, before disengaging and leaping back into the sky. While they may be lightly armed and armoured, they are the perfect unit to take out enemy artillery, hunt down fast-moving vehicles and pin down flanking units. (Source) ¹Dark Reapers: 'The Dark Reapers represent the War God in his role as the Destroyer. They are perhaps the most sinister and lethal of all Aspect Warriors and their armour is adorned with symbols of death and destruction. They carry with them the formidable reaper launcher, a sacred weapon that creates a blistering firestorm with every salvo it fires. The armour-piercing missiles it fires are powerful enough to take down all but the most heavily protected foe. (Source) '¹Warlocks: 'Eldar Warlocks are psykers who can use their powers to affect the outcome of battle or improve the fighting skills of those around them. (Source) Hero & Elite Classes The following class descriptions are based off of their tabletop descriptions. It is expected that these classes will fulfill similar roles in the fields of battle of Eternal Crusade. '¹Farseer: Masters of prediction, the Farseers are the strangest and most visionary of a craftworld’s advisors. Even in battle they can perform their divinations, casting the complex wraithbone runes of the Eldar into the air and interpreting changes as the glowing icons orbit around them. (Source) '''¹ Autarch': Autarchs are the supreme commanders of the Eldar warhost, and have a consummate understanding of the art of war. An Autarch's insight into the specialities of each element of the Eldar way of war gives him an unparalleled strategic ability that an Exarch, obsessed with one facet of war, could never hope to achieve. (Source) '¹Wraithguard': Possessing deadly long-ranged weaponry, Wraithguard are constructs made from wraithbone, imbued with the spirit stones of dead Eldar. (Source) ³Wraithguard will feel like a class, but it is likely to be presented as a weapon controlled by a Warlock. Warlocks empower Wraithguard on the battlefield, allowing them to operate at their devastating full capacity. Vehicles & Transportation The following vehicle descriptions are based off of their tabletop descriptions. It is expected that these vehicle will fulfill similar roles in the fields of battle of Eternal Crusade. '²Wave Serpent': The Wave Serpent is the main troop carrier of a Craftworld's army. Protected inside its hull and force field, Guardians and Aspect Warriors can be transported in safety to any part of the battlefield. (Source) '²Jetbike''': Those Guardians who pilot Eldar Jetbikes into battle are known as Windriders. So carefully wrought are the incredible machines they ride that a skilled pilot can cross leagues in the space of a few heartbeats. (Source) Reference Log *¹Available units: Swooping Hawks, Exarch, Dire Avengers, Dark Reapers, Warlocks, Wraithguard, Farseer, Autarch (Source 1, Source 2, Source 3, Source 4, Source 5) *²Available vehicles: Wave Serpent, Jetbike (Source 1, Source 2) *³Wraithguard will feel like a class, but it is likely to be presented as a weapon controlled by a Warlock. Warlocks empower Wraithguard on the battlefield, allowing them to operate at their devastating full capacity. (Source) Category:Eldar Category:Factions